1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to time devices and, more specifically, to a time device which is able to easily reference and convert times from different time designations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently 25 Integer World Time Zones. These zones range from xe2x88x9212 through 0 Greenwich Mean Time (GMT) to +12. These time zones may also referred to as Universal Coordinated Time (UTC). Each time zone is 15xc2x0 longitude as measured east and west from the Prime Meridian of the world at Greenwich, England. Each time zone is generally designated with a civilian designation. The civilian designation is typically a three letter abbreviation. For example, in the United States, typical designations include Pacific Standard Time (PST), Mountain Standard Time (MST), Central Standard Time (CST), etc. There are also military designations which are based on a 24 hour clock and there are aviation conversion.
When traveling, many people are often confused by the different time zones. This is especially true for travelers on vacation. When traveling from one time zone to another, people are often unsure as to the current time.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved time device. The improved time device must be able to provide a convenient, efficient and simple way to reference and convert times from local time (12 hours) and local military time (24 hours) to aviation time (Zulu) and Universal Coordinated Time (UTC).
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved time device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved time device must be able to provide a convenient, efficient and simple way to reference and convert times from local time (12 hours) and local military time (24 hours) to aviation time (Zulu) and Universal Coordinated Time (UTC).
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a time conversion device is disclosed. The time conversion device has a body section having a table of time zones printed thereon. A tubular sleeve is provided and fits over the body section. The tubular sleeve has a fixed portion which displays a local 12 hour column and a window which shows the corresponding time zones as printed on the body section. A fastening device is used for rotatably coupling the tubular sleeve to the body section.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of providing a time conversion device is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a body section having a table of time zones printed thereon; providing a tubular sleeve that fits over the body section wherein the tubular sleeve has a fixed portion which displays a local 12 hour column and a window which shows the corresponding time zones as printed on the body section; and providing a fastening device coupled to the tubular sleeve for rotatably coupling the tubular sleeve to the body section.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.